the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxfire (The Lost Ones)
History Nobody knows where Wisp and Foxfire came from. One day a large pile of meat suddenly appeared in the middle of the lair, left by a pair of wildclaws who vanished off into the darkness of the Tangled Wood before anybody managed to get a good look at them or ask them who they were. Since then, the gifts of meat have continued to pile up but still nobody has managed to pin either of the wildclaws down for long enough to find out who they are or where they came from. The two rarely stick around for long enough for the other dragons to know what they look like, and maybe even have a short conversation with them before they run off back to wherever they have made their home- probably somewhere nearby. Although some members of the clan were suspicious of them at first, most have now come to accept and are grateful for the regular gifts of meat left for them. The pair's past remains a mystery to everyone but themselves, but at least they are friendly. Personality Foxfire is by nature suspicious. Nobody knows where he and Wisp came from, and he does all he can to keep it that way. Where Wisp is playful and friendly, Foxfire is cold and reclusive, keeping any conversations to a bare minimum and avoiding contact with anyone other than his mate, his familiar, and his gloomwillow guide wherever possible. He appears to become agitated when Wisp spends too much time chatting with other members of the clan but still refuses to leave her side, instead hovering a safe distance away, silent, sullen and barely visible in the darkness of the Tangled Wood. If it were up to him, he would deliver their haul of meat and leave immediately. Many wonder why he's so keen to get away. Despite his standoffish behaviour, Foxfire has been known to help guide lost dragons back to their home. Several members of the clan who have taken a wrong turning and become helplessly lost in the darkness have said that the only reason they ever made it back was because Foxfire had appeared from nowhere and led them back to the lair, vanishing immediately once he was sure they were safe. This shows that, although he does not appear to like any of the clan members, he at least does not want any harm befalling them. Appearance Foxfire's colours allow him to blend into the darkness. However, whilst hunting he does not hide from his prey. Instead he deliberately allows himself to be noticed, and chases his quarry towards where Wisp is lying in wait ready for an ambush. Abilities and Clan Role Although nobody has ever officially confirmed it, Wisp and Foxfire are the clan's only hunters. Relationships Mates Wisp Foxfire and Wisp are never found without the other's company. If you see one of them, the other will without a doubt be somewhere nearby, even if you cannot see them immediately. The two are incredibly in tune with one another, often guessing what the other wants with nothing more than a glance. Category:Hunter Category:Male Category:Wildclaw Category:Plague Dragon